Un(lucky)
by reraibussu
Summary: Beruntung : Nasib yang baik, Ketidak berutungan : Nasib yang buruk, Nasib : Takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan atas diri seseorang
1. Chapter 1

Beruntung : Nasib yang baik

Ketidak berutungan : Nasib yang buruk

Nasib : Takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan atas diri seseorang

\- - - menurut Kbbi - - -

.

.

.

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama ku bekerja, namun entah mengapa dunia seolah tak berpihak pada ku. Mulai dari bangun yang kesiangan, lupa beli pasta gigi, lampu tiba-tiba mati sewaktu mandi, manggang roti kegosongan, dan lain sebagainya yang tidak menyenangkan untuk diingat.

Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dan sekarang, aku berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh karena jam tangan ku sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. What the hell!

Dengan langit pagi yang berwarna abu muda, serta terpaan angin kencang yang hampir memporak-porandakan hiasan rambut ku, aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku bahkan harus bersusah payah untuk tidak terjatuh karena berlarian dengan rok dan high heels.

Benar-benar sial.

Lalu, ketika aku hendak menyebrang jalan. saat itulah aku mendengar bunyi klakson yang begitu kencang. Saling bersahut-sahutan. Sebelum semuanya hening.

Terlalu hening.

Oh, aku benci hari senin.

* * *

 **Kuroko No Basuke -** _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **(Un)Lucky**_ **\- ReRaibu**

 _Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAD EBI,_ _alur maju-mundur cantik mamen~,_ _Genderbend,_ _Kekerasan sexsual(mungkin), adegan pembullyan, hal-hal kotor lain dan lain sebagainya_

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fic ini.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan nasib saya mohon maaf :' sumpah itu bukan salah saya *kabur*

* * *

Aku mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

Baru empat hari aku menginjakkan kaki lagi di tanah kelahiran ku, namun apa yang ku dapat?

Hanya hari buruk yang membuat mood ku jelek seharian.

Tiba-tiba ingatan ku berputar pada kejadian tadi pagi. Tubuh ku bergetar hebat, dengan setitik keringat dingin didahi.

Aku sungguh tak menyukainya.

Ku hembuskan nafas berat sebelum aku mulai bersandar pada kursi ku. Ku pejamkan mata sejenak untuk menenangkan pikiran ku. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit, karena setelahnya aku mendengar suara dobrakan pintu yang begitu kencang. Seolah ada segerombolan gajah yang hendak memporak-porandakan seisi kota. Hei! ini bukan cerita tentang jumanji, bung!

"Shit!" aku melompat kaget sembari memegangi dada ku yang berdebar tidak normal, "Bisakah kau datang dengan lebih baik, sobat?"aku bertanya dengan nada sinis pada sosok didepan ku.

"Oh, maaf, Kagami-san,"ucapnya penuh penyesalan, wajahnya bergurat halus dengan tangan mengatup didepan dada, matanya berkaca-kaca, sedang bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis,. "Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengagetkan mu."

Aku memutar bola mata jengkel. Kadang aku benci prilaku yang seperti ini di Jepang.

Hei, tak bisakah semua orang bersikap lebih santai?

Apa-apaan semua atmosfir gelap ini? Seolah-olah aku adalah Ratu Jadis.

Aku mengibaskan tangan santai "Sudah tak apa, aku hanya terlalu kaget tadi." ku lempar senyum maklum padanya "Memangnya ada apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ku raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah. Manik jelaganya menjelajah seisi ruang kantor ku dengan liar, bibir sewarna buah ceri masaknya mengkerut takut.

"I-itu~ Bo-Bos … minta bertemu dengan mu."

Mendengar ucapan rekan sekantor ku, iris kemerahan ku segera membola.

Dengan sekuat tenaga segera aku berlari keluar dari ruangan ku, menaiki tangga darurat karena lift penuh, dan menabrak para pegawai senior.

Oh, jangan lupakan semburan maut mereka. Entah nama binatang apa saja yang tadi dipanggil mereka.

Tapi, maaf.

Aku sedang tak punya waktu untuk itu. Aku bahkan tak sempat untuk mendesah lelah atau mengumpat. Bahkan jika itu dalam hati.

Aku terus berlari disepanjang lorong. Rasanya paru-paru ku begitu sesak. Mungkin karena aku jarang berolah raga. Apa lagi aku mengenakan sepatu dengan heels tinggi. Menjengkelkan!

Dan ketika kaki ku berhenti tepat didepan ruangan Bos ku, saat itu pula pintu didepan ku terbuka.

Mata ku terbelalak.

Itu …

Dia …

Manusia paling tidak ku harapkan kehadirannya di muka bumi.

Dan kenapa harus sekarang?!

Demi dewa!

* * *

Aroma musk halus menerpa indra penciuman ku. Namun, itu tercium seperti aroma panas dan membakar, tapi juga lembut dan menyenangkan.

Andai saja yang berdiri didepan ku bukanlah ia.

Mungkin aku akan memujinya soal parfum yang ia pakai.

Namun sayang beribu sayang. Ia adalah sosok yang ku benci. Dengan kulit kecoklatan terbakar matahari dan seragam polisi berwarna biru tua, ia terlihat gagah tapi juga memuakkan, apalagi didepan ku.

Ia adalah ketakukan terbesar ku.

Ia lah pemula dari segalanya.

Dari segala ketakukan ku yang lain.

Ia, Aomine Daiki.

Adalah awal dari hari-hari buruk ku. awal dari dongeng seram yang lebih mengerikan dari fakta jika sebenarnya anak babi bungsu dalam dongeng aank-anak adalah kanibal.

"Kagami!"serunya dengan wajah kaget. Kerutan didahinya semakin tampak, begitu juga dengan guratan aneh dikedua sisi pelipisnya. Wajahnya tampak antara bodoh dan kaget, dengan iris biru tua yang melebar sesaat.

Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya melempar senyum terpaksa pada sosok jangkung didepan ku.

Aku tak punya waktu untuk dia.

Sungguh!

Tidakkah Tuhan tau?

Aku bergantung pada pekerjaan ini.

Segera saja ku langkahkan kaki untuk melangkah kedepan, sedikit menyenggol badan tegapnya dan memaksanya menyingkir dari pintu masuk.

Lalu ku tinggalkan dia dengan pintu tertutup.

Dalam diam aku tersenyum puas.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup ku, aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Meski dalam perebutan pintu.

* * *

Sayangnya senyum ku tak bertahan lama.

Belum ada lima menit aku diruangan Bos ku, telinga ku sudah panas mendengar omelannya.

Rupanya pria berkulit kecoklatan itu ke kantor ku untuk melaporkan kejadian yang menimpa ku tadi pagi. Sebut saja untuk meringankan masalah keterlambatan ku. Dan meski aku tau ia membantu ku, dimataku pria itu masih lah sosok bajingan yang perlu dihina dan bukan dipuji.

"Yang jelas,"ujar Bos ku dengan nada penuh penekanan, wajahnya tampak memerah karena marah, bibirnya yang tebal terlihat bergetar seperti menahan pup. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati dalam menyebrang."aku menganggukkan kepala dengan lemas, kepala ku rasanya mau meledak saking banyaknya ocehan Bos ku. "Memang kau fikir jalanan yang punya nenek mu apa?!"lanjutnya dengan berteriak. Hidungnya yang besar kembang-kempis dengan kening berkerut dan alis saling tertaut.

Aku mengkerut takut.

Wajah Bos ku tampak seperti terbakar saat sedang marah.

Mengerikan.

Oh, andai saja aku tak bertemu dengannya tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba ingataan ku berputar pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu.

Saat itu keadaan benar-benar kacau.

Aku memulai pagi dengan banyak hal yang salah. Bahkan sewaktu aku hendak mengenakan heels aku malah mengambil sepatu olahraga kumal ku.

Aku terlalu fokus pada keadaan rambut ku yang acak-acakan akibat angin menerpa, aku juga begitu sibuk dengan ketakutan akan rok pendek ku yang tertiup angin.

Dan itu adalalah kesalahan ku. Hingga akhirnya aku hampir tertabrak truck. Bahkan saking fokusnya aku, sampai aku mengabaikan suara klakson yang bersahut-sahutan. Lalu, saat aku tubuh ku tinggal beberapa meter lagi berciuman dengan badan truck saat itu lah aku melihat sekelebat bayangan biru tua yang melesat kearah ku.

Menyambar bak kilat. Memeluk tubuh ku, dan membawanya kedalam kehangatan.

Namun, momen itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena saat aku tau siapa yang sudah menolong, raut ku wajah ku lantas berubah.

Segera ku dorong polisi berseragam biru itu keras hingga ia ambruk membentur aspal, sebelum aku mulai berlari. Dengan wajah ketakutan.

Dan ingatan buruk pagi itu berakhir sampai disitu.

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan kencang.

'Ayolah! Sudah cukup dengan semua hal buruk ini!'

Ku tepuk-tepuk kedua pipi ku dengan keras. Aku harus berfikir jernih.

Hari masih panjang. Banyak hal yang perlu ku lakukan.

* * *

Makan siang adalah hal yang aku nanti-nantikan. Aku sudah membayangkan beberapa buah burger keju dengan cola dingin berukuran besar. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ku semakin kelaparan.

Jam diatas meja ku menunjukkan pukul satu siang, aku segera melesat keluar ruangan ku dengan membawa dompet.

Makan~ makan~

Aku perlu banyak nutrisi untuk melepas rasa lapar ku. Selain itu, juga untuk melampiaskan rasa kesal ku sih.

Aku mendorong pintu masuk ke Majibu dengan kencang.

Ku edarkan mata ku untuk melihat sekeliling.

"Ramai sekali,"gumam ku saat melihat hampir tak ada meja yang kosong.

Aku mengkerucutkan bibir sebal.

Aku malas jika harus makan dikantor. Bukan karena jaraknya jauh. Masalahnya aku sedang sangat lapar sekarang, dan jika harus kembali ke kantor dengan membawa tumpukan burger, itu sama saja dengan menyiksa diri sendiri.

Dengan perasaan kesal aku segera antri untuk memesan. Berharap ada beberapa pelanggan yang selesai makan dan pulang saat aku selesai.

* * *

Tidak tepat seperti yang ku duga. Aku tak menemukan satu pun kursi kosong untuk duduk.

Wajah ku semakin muram.

Nampaknya aku benar-benar harus membungkus pesanan ku dan memakannya dikantor.

"Kagamin?"panggilan bernada tanya dari suara bernada tinggi namun terdengar lembut mengalun ditelinga ku. Reflex aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

Iris kemerahan ku melebar, bibir ku bahkan terbuka sedikit.

"Ya, ampun! Ternyata benar, Kagamin,"ucapnya dengan wajah berbinar. Surai pink cerahnya melambai ringan saat ia berlari kearah ku sambil membawa nampan. "Ku kira Dai-chan hanya bergurau saat bilang jika kamu ada di Tokyo."cerocosnya dengan penuh semangat.

Aku melempar senyum padanya, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebut saja aku terlalu gugup dan malas. Atau mungkin aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan tenaga.

Hey, aku mengalami hari yang buruk, kawan. Dan kata 'Dai-chan' benar-benar menambah porsi hari buruk ku.

"Tidak dapat tempat duduk ya?" aku menggeleng mendengarnya bertanya. Ia tersenyum begitu cerah mendengar jawaban ku. Oh, mata ku silau~ "Bagus! Ayo duduk bareng!"ajaknya sambil berlalu dari hadapan ku. Ia menunjukkan jalan kearah mejanya. Tempatnya ditenggah-tengah ruangan. itu begitu padat dan sesak karena banyak orang.

"Uh?"aku terpekik kaget saat melihat kilatan biru muda didepan ku. "Halo, Kagami-san,"sapa sosok itu dengan nada datar.

"Ha-halo juga, Kuroko,"jawab ku sungkan. Heran juga dia masih ingat pada ku. Apa pengaruh si 'Dai-chan' ini masih melekat kuat sampai sekarang ya?

"Ayo duduk, Kagamin. Tetsu-kun sudah mengusir orang yang duduk disini dengan jurusnya!"

Aku sweetdrop mendengar penjelasan Momoi.

"Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabar mu?"

"Aku baik kok, Kuroko."

"Ne~ ne~ ne~ apa Kagamin akan menetap di Jepang?"

"Maaf, aku tidak tau Momoi-san. Ku rasa **hanya** untuk sementara."

"Bagus!"pekiknya senang. "Kalau begitu kamu harus datang di acara reuni ya! Hari minggu jam 10 di kedai Oe."

Wajah ku tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Momoi. Hey, dia bicara terlalu cepat sedang otak ku berfikir terlalu lamban karena kekuarangan asupan. Bukankah ini tidak adil?

"Satsuki-san, kau membuat Kagami-san bingung. Lagi pula dia mana tau kedai Oe, kan dia baru kembali ke Jepang."

Momoi mengatupan kedua tangannya mohon maaf, "Kalau aku jemput saja bagaimana?"tawarnya. "Sini-sini alamat email mu!"mintanya kemudian.

Melihat tatapan datar Kuroko dan raut penuh harap Momoi, aku pun tak bisa untuk tak memberikan kartu nama ku padanya.

"Wow~ ada alamatnya juga!"pekik Momoi girang, sementara Kuroko memilih melongok untuk melihat kartu nama ku.

"Itu alamat apartement ku di Amerika kok,"jawab ku jujur.

"Heh~ kok belum diganti?"

Aku tersenyum simpul pada Momoi "Aku baru empat hari disini,"jawab ku.

Mereka berdua mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah,"ucap Momoi memutuskan, "Aku akan menjemput mu, jangan lupa dandan yang cantik ya~"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Tentu."

* * *

Hari ini cuaca tidak terlalu dingin untuk orang-orang pada umumnya, namun aku mengenakan pakaian yang cukup tebal karena kedinginan. Dapat ku rasakan bagaimana terpaan angin yang terasa membelai seluruh tubuh ku. Benar-benar membuat ku menggigil. Kini aku mulai menyalahkan diri ku. Kenapa coba aku tidak menolak saja ajakan Momoi.

Aku lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

Sudah 40 menit aku berdiri didepan lobi apartement ku seperti orang bodoh. Aku bahkan sudah muai dilirik-lirik halus oleh penjaga keamanan.

Dan kemana si Momoi Satsuki ini?

Apa dia sudah lupa dengan janji-janji manisnya diemail kemarin yang dia umbar semudah menabur gula diatas kue?

Menjengkelkan.

Aku terus menggerutu tentang hari libur ku yang harus terpotong karena acara tidak penting dan keterlambatan kereta kencana yang **harusnya** menjemput ku.

Padahal rencananya aku mau tidur sepuasnya setelah semalaman lembur dan mendapat omelan Bos super besar ku.

Lamunan ku akan lembutnya kasur segera sirna saat ku lihat sebuah mobil berhenti beberapa meter didiepan ku. Catnya berwarna hitam mengkilap, dengan stiker setengah sayap kecil yang berwarna putih dipojok kanan kaca depannya.

Tak lama kemudian kaca mobil tersebut diturunkan.

"Kagamin~"panggil sosok yang melambai kearah ku. Aku melempar senyum padanya, walau dalam hati aku masih jengkel akan keterlambatannya. Hey, ini Jepang yang katanya menjunjung tinggi adat datang beberapa menit sebelum waktu janjian. Tapi apa yang ku dapat? Menunggu didepan lobi selama 42 menit dengan berdiri dan kaki yang hampir kesemutan. Mungkin riasan ku akan sedikit luntur karena bulir-bulir keringat ku dan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuh ku tadi sudah hampir membuat kusut rambutku. Nah, sia-sia kan aku catokan tadi.

Aku mendekat kearah mobil tersebut.

'klak' bunyi pintu mobil yang terbuka, dan itu pintu depan. Dapat ku cium aroma pewangi dari dalam mobil yang lembut. Itu tercium seperti campuran antara lemon,citrus, dan mint. Benar-benar sangat jantan, namun juga sedikit ceria (menurut ku).

Segera saja ku daratkan pantat ku ke kursi mobil tersebut sebelum menutup pintunya pelan.

Dan aroma mint yang ku cium pun terasa semakin kuat. Bahkan kini seperti tercampur dengan aroma gleser yang sejuk dan menenagkan.

Karena aku sekarang berada dikursi depan, sedang Momoi berada dikursi belakang maka aku pun menoleh kearah kiri ku sebelum menengok kebelakang.

Namun …

Bahkan sebelum aku sempat menoleh kebelakang. Tulang punggung ku seolah membeku.

Jashin-sama . . .

"Hei."sapanya ringan, bibir pucatnya berucap dengan begitu wajar, seolah ia sudah lama mengenal ku. "Siap untuk berkendara?" suaranya kembali mengudara, menghantarkan getaran memuakkan pada perut ku.

Tangan kiri ku sudah akan membuka pintu mobil dari dalam jika ia tak mendekat kearah ku.

Wajah ku memucat, telapak tangan ku mendingin. Bahkan kini aku dapat mendengar suara detak jantung ku yang begitu cepat dan tak beraturan. Iris ku melebar dengan sempurna saat tubuhnya mendekat kearah ku.

Dekat. . .

Begitu dekat. . .

Dan semakin dekat. . .

Dan saat wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari ku, aku pun segera memejamkan kedua kelopak mata ku dengan rasa takut.

'Set'

Sebuah suara aneh membuat tubuh ku yang panas-dingin bergetar halus.

"Kagamin?"

Suara bernada tanya membuat ku kembali membuka mata ku dengan segera.

"Mo-momoi-san . . ."panggil ku dengan pelan dan terbata. Air mata ku bahkan sudah hampir tumpah sewaktu aku menoleh kearahnya.

Ia menatap wajah ku khawatir sebelum memelototi sosok yang duduk tepat disamping ku. ( buat yang gak tau mobil ini supirnya duduk disebelah kiri pemirsa)

"Mou! Dai-chan no baka!"bentaknya dengan suara bernada marah sekaligus gemas. "Kau menakuti Kagamin!"omelnya dengan wajah memerah karena marah, dapat kulihat pipinya mengembung saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Maaf-maaf."pria yang bernama Dai-chan mengaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kaku. "Ku fikir dia perlu dibantu memasang sabuk pengamannya,"lanjutnya dengan nada tak bersalah, seolah apa yang sudah ia lakukan padaku adalah hal paling wajar didunia. "Tapi . . . tak ku sangka ia berharap ku cium juga." ia melempar senyum manis padaku. Namun sungguh . . . aku takkan tertipu.

Apa lagi melihat bagaimana ia menurunkan tangan kiri ku yang memegang tuas untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Baiklah gadis-gadis~ mari kita pergi!"serunya sambil melempar senyum kearah ku.

Dan aku?

Bahkan tak perlu repot-repot membalasnya.

Si manusia berwajah dua.

Atau mungkin seribu?

* * *

Tak ada yang spesial soal renuni.

Benar.

Tak ada.

Bahkan satu pun.

Yeah~

Bagaimana ada, jika aku bahkan tak punya teman dekat satu pun semasa SD dan SMP, lagi pula teman ku di Jepang pun bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kesal sambil memutar-mutar gelas berisi jus ku.

Renuni memang menjengkelkan, apa lagi jika kau bahkan hampir sembilan puluh persen tak mengenal orang yang berada satu ruangan dengan mu. Menyebalkan, bukan?

"Hei,"suara sapaan segera membuat ku menoleh. Suara hingar-bingar dari musik aneh yang disetel dengan suara berlebihan membuat ku hampir tak mengenali suaranya.

Aku mendecih dalam hati.

Kenapa dalam hati?

Tentu sjaa karena aku masih sayang nyawa.

"Kau tampak tak menikmati acaranya."ia berkata pelan sembari meletakkan gelasnya yang berisi cairan mencurigakan diatas meja tempat ku duduk. Ia bahkan dengan lancangnya duduk dikursi didepan ku. Menyebalkan!

Sial!

Sial!

Sial!

Sial!

Sial!

Tak bisakah aku hidup dengan kehidupan yang normal saja?

Atau kehidupan normal ku hanya bisa ku jalani di Amerika saja?

Fuck!

Aku harusnya tidak kembali ke Negara ini lagi.

Ini terlalu menjengkelkan ditambah menyebalkan dikali mengerikan hingga menghasilkan SHIT! yang besar.

Dia tersenyum kearah ku, dan aku?

Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana sekujur tubuh ku menegang. Aku dapat merasakan bagimana seluruh darah ditubuh ku mengalir dengan cepat. Aku dapat meraskan bagaimana jantung ku berdetak begitu cepat. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana tangan ku mendingin. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana paru-paru ku terasa sesak.

MUAK!

Lalu . . .

Tiba-tiba aku meningatnya.

Aku ingat.

Bagaimana ia mengunci ku didalam lemari diantara buku-buku tua di perpuastakaan.

Aku bahkan seolah mendengar suara tawa jahatnya yang bergema dan memantul dipenjuru ruangan.

Hidung ku begitu gatal dengan bau debu dari buku-buku tua. Tangan ku bahkan mulai mati rasa saat ku gunakan untuk mengedor-gedor pintunya yang tertutup.

Kaki ku dirambati oleh sesuatu. Begitu banyak dan menjijikkan.

Dengan ketakutan aku memohon dan memekik. Udara disekitar ku menipis, dan makin menipis, hal yang terakhir ku ingat adalah aku memegang dada ku sambil berteriak kesakitan, sebelum semuanya gelap.

"Kagami?"

Aku tersentak saat ia memanggil nama ku.

Dan wajah ku? Mungkin akan begitu tampak ketakutan.

Hey, apa aku benar-benar tidak berubah?

Lantas … apa yang ku lakukan selama ini di Amerika? Apa sabuk hitam ku hanya akan berakhir sebagai pajangan?

Kenapa aku masih selemah ini. Kenapa aku masih saja tak berdaya?

"Hei, kau tak apa?"ia bertanya dengan raut khawatir. "Wajah mu pucat, apa kau sakit?"

Aku menampar tangannya saat tangan kotor itu hendak menyentuh dahiku.

Jantung ku berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin membasahi hampir sekujur tubuh ku. Dapat pula ku rasakan bagaimana lutut ku bergetar.

"Jangan . . . JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENYENTUH KU DENGAN TANGAN BUSUK MU!"

Ia terhenyak, dan nampaknya semua orang juga. Karena aku hanya mendengar keheningan disekitar. Bahkan dengungan musik aneh itu tak lagi terdengar mengudara.

Aku berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Hei, kau tak apa? Kau kelihatan tak sehat,"cerocosnya tak penting sambil ikut berdiri. Wajahnya menyeryit dengan kilatan 'sok' penuh kekhawatiran.

"Heh? Mencoba perhatian A-o-mi-ne-san?"tanya ku sinis, aku bahkan memberinya senyum paling merendahkan yang ku miliki.

"Kau harusnya bekerja sebagai aktor saja,"komentar ku pedas saat ku lihat bagaimana iris _midnight blue_ nya terbelaklak kaget. "Jika kau benar-benar berniat baik . . . harusnya kau melakukan itu dari dulu-dulu. Bukannya sekarang saat aku dewasa! Bukan sekarang saat aku dapat mengingat segalanya!"

Aku melemparnya dengan gelas ku yang berisi jus sebelum aku berlari keluar dari ruangan busuk itu.

Aku benci.

Aku benci saat itu.

Saat-saat dimana aku hanya mainan baginya.

Aku benci!

Aku benci mengapa aku begitu lemah sampai-sampai aku bisa masuk dalam perangkap Momoi.

Oh, aku lupa.

Bahkan sebaik apapun dia.

Ia tetaplah kaki tangan raja busuk berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Tiba-tiba mata ku terasa panas.

Ku peluk diri ku sendiri sambil menggigit bibir kuat. Wajah ku tertunduk.

Hei . . .

. . .

. . .

Sebentar lagi bukannya musim dingin ya?

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

(Un)Lucky

.

.

.

Beruntung : Nasib yang baik

Ketidak berutungan : Nasib yang buruk

Nasib : Takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan atas diri seseorang

\- - - menurut Kbbi - - -

* * *

 **Kuroko No Basuke —** _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

(Un)Lucky — **ReRaibu**

 _Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAD EBI,_ _alur maju-mundur cantik mamen~,_ _Genderblend,_ _Kekerasan sexsual(mungkin), adegan pembullyan, hal-hal kotor lain dan lain sebagainya —uhuk—_

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fic ini.

* * *

— **FLASHBACK ON** —

Namaku Kagami Taiga.

Aku adalah anak tunggal dari sepasang suami-istri yang hanya sibuk untuk mencari uang. Mereka bahkan lupa akan hari ulang tahunku. Dan jika mereka tak lupa, maka aku harus sakit parah hingga dirawat di rumah sakit, barulah mereka akan pulang dan menangis sambil membawakan banyak mainan untukku.

Namun, apa aku perlu selalu sakit untuk mengemis perhatian?

* * *

Aku menghembuskan nafas secara kasar. Uap-uap putih tipis terkepul dengan halus. Kueratkan topi rajutan dan syal hangatku. Hari begitu dingin. Apa lagi setelah badai semalam. Kugosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku dengan perlahan, sebelum kutiup-tiup pelan. Keningku berkerut dan alisku hampir menyatu.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku pindah kemari, aku begitu berharap segera sampai sekolah.

* * *

Gedung tinggi berwarna abu muda terlihat menjulang. Dengan jam dinding super besar yang rasanya bisa dilihat hampir semua orang dari kejauhan.

'Juara Satu Olahraga Lari Putra'

Adalah apa yang tertulis dibanner besar dibawah jam besar.

Itu adalah sekolahku.

Sekolah dasar Teiko.

Kakiku terus berjalan dengan perlahan, apa lagi saat kurasa jarak antara aku dan gerbang sekolah semakin dekat.

Bunyi decitan ban sepeda yang berjalan diatas aspal terdengar dimana-mana, begitu juga dengan suara 'tap-tap' dari sepatu-sepatu mungil milik para murid. Dapat kudengar juga, sayup-sayup suara obrolan beberapa orang ditengah terpaan angin musim dingin.

Kueratkan jaket hangatku sebelum mulai berlari.

Aku perlu penghangat ruangan.

Segera.

* * *

Aku berdiri didepan loker sepatuku dengan wajah sedih.

Lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi.

Sepatu dalam ruanganku hilang.

Dan aku bahkan tak perlu bertanya pada siapapun untuk tau siapa pelakunya.

Kudengar cekikikan gadis-gadis seumuranku yang begitu bahagia atas kemalanganku.

Aku mendecih. Walau hanya bisa kulakukan dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya kusumpal mulut mereka dengan satu kilo merica bubuk dan dua ton lada hitam, Itu pun jika aku punya cukup nyali untuk melakukannya

Tak mau lama-lama ditempat ini, aku pun segera melepas sepatuku, sebelum mulai melangkah menapaki lantai koridor dengan beralaskan kaus kaki.

Dapat kurasakan bagaimana tubuhku bergetar halus karena dingin. Belum lagi langkahku yang harus begitu hati-hati karena licin.

" _Loh_ , Kagamin?!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara bernada tinggi yang berteriak kaget kearahku.

Momoi Satsuki. Si gadis cantik dengan surai sakura yang indah diikat ekor kuda.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menggosok-gosok hidungku saat melihatnya mendekat dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kagami- _san_ , dimana sepatumu?" Kuroko bertanya dengan nada agak takjub. Bagaimana tidak, dicuaca yang begitu dingin aku malah berjalan-jalan dengan pakaian tebal tanpa sepatu.

"Ku-kurasa aku meninggalkannya disuatu tempat,"balasku agak gugup sambil mengaruk pipiku yang memerah.

Momoi menatapku dengan raut khawatir. "Nanti kamu bisa sakit, loh!"tegurnya.

Aku hanya nyengir mendengarnya.

"Ehem~ Ku rasa aku harus pergi." aku bicara dengan suara seperti sedang berkumur. "A-aku harus segera mencari _uwabaki_ ku,"lanjutku dengan sangat cepat saat ku lihat surai _navy_ berjalan diantara gerombolan siswa.

* * *

"Aomine!"teriakku sambil tergopoh mengejarnya.

Aku bahkan harus berulang kali terjungkal karena licin yang kurasa ketika aku berlarian dengan menggunakan kaus kaki. Tak jarang juga aku menubruk kakak kelas atau adik kelasku, atau membuat diriku terjatuh beberapa kali, yang tentunya berujung pada tertawaan mereka.

"Aomine! Tunggu!"

Aku mengejarnya hingga dapatku rasakan paru-paruku kosong dan terbakar. Aku terengah sambil bersandar pada tembok terdekat.

Tubuhku jatuh merosot kelantai.

Sebelum air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Kututupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan.

Kenapa aku?

Aku dan selalu aku?

Apa ada yang salah dengan sedikit berbeda?

* * *

Aku duduk didepan pintu menuju atap.

Aku sudah tidak masuk kelas mulai pelajaran pertama. Namun, karena aku bukan murid yang menonjol, kurasa tak akan ada masalah. Lagi pula aku tak punya teman yang cukup dekat.

Aku terus duduk disana sambil memeluk kedua kakiku.

Air mataku bahkan sudah berhenti mengalir. Namun, tidak dengan hidungku yang mampet, dan sekarang mungkin sudah memerah. Ku usap-usap wajahku dengan lengan jaket.

Aku benar-benar kedinginan dan kacau. Serta lapar.

Aku masih diam disana. Merenungi nasib.

Apa ada yang salah jika aku adalah seorang gadis cilik dengan surai gradasi merah-hitam dan beriris merah tua?

Apa salah jika aku memiliki alis yang bercabang?

Apa salah jika aku bahkan masih kesulitan berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang?

Apa salah? Apa salah?

Mungkin . . . benar . . . itu salah . . .

Kan?

"Hei!"

Aku menoleh saat sebuah suara —seperti— memanggilku. Seketika itu iris _fire brick_ ku membola saat bertatapan dengan manik _midnight_ _blue_.

Sosok itu melempar kantung bening padaku.

"Kau jutaan kali tampak jelek saat penuh ingus." ia mendengus saat aku hanya terbengong sambil menatapnya dengan bibir terbuka.

"Te … rima kasih,"ucapku lamat-lamat sebelum mulai membuka kantung plastik tersebut.

Didalamnya berisi beberapa plester luka, roti isi daging, dan teh kalengan. Mataku berbinar melihatnya.

"Hoi! Hoi! Kenapa kau menangis lagi?"ia bertanya dengan suara heran saat aku memakan roti yang ia bawa dengan wajah berlelehan ingus dan air mata.

"I … ini enak …"

Aku terus memakannya tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Aku benar-benar kelaparan karena tidak sempat sarapan.

Bekal makan siangku bahkan juga ketinggalan.

Eh?

Tunggu …

Sepertinya aku lupa point penting …

"Hoi!"panggilnya.

Aku menelan ludah pahit saat menoleh dengan sangat perlahan kearahnya.

"Kau … bawa bentou mu kan?"

Irisku menjelajah liar kesana-kemari, bibirku ku gigiti dengan kelisah, sementara tubuhku bergerak-gerak tak nyaman saat pandangannya yang tajam seolah ingin merobek tubuhku.

"Hoi!"

Set.

Dengan kedua tangan ku. Ku berikan sisa roti isi ku padanya.

"Ma-maaf . . . a-aku tadi bangun kesiangan, ja-jadi tidak sempat ambil _bentou_ , da-da-dan tadi _uwabaki_ ku hi-hilang."

Sunyi.

Ada jeda yang begitu panjang saat aku mengaku padanya.

Sementara aku masih menunduk dengan kedua tangan memegang roti isi yang kuserahkan padanya.

Aku berkomat-kamit dalam hati.

Degupan dijantungku seolah tak bisa berhenti.

Tolong!

Siapapun!

Kumohon tolong aku.

"Begitu …" suaranya begitu lembut, seolah apa yang kukatakan padanya barusan bukanlah masalah besar.

Jawaban darinya membuatku mengangkat wajah dengan setitik harapan. Bahkan, kufikir suaranya barusan diiringi oleh petikan harpa. Begitu lembut dan menawan. Laksana suara surga.

Tangan _dim_ nya kemudian terulur padaku. Dengan gestur seolah meminta sesuatu.

Alis ku menyeryit bingung.

"Uang,"ujarnya saat melihat wajah _ling-lung_ ku.

"I-itu … aku kan tadi sudah bilang kalau bangun kesiangan. Ja-jadi …"

Belum sampai aku menyelsaikan kalimatku tiba-tiba tatapannya berubah jadi begitu lembut. "Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku mengerti." ia tersenyum begitu manis padaku. Membuatku turut tersenyum juga.

"Kau fikir aku akan berkata begitu, _hah_?"ia berteriak marah sebelum menampik kasar tanganku yang berisi roti.

Tubuhku pun langsung mundur dengan spontan.

"Ma … maaf,"cicitku penuh penyesalan.

Ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Tidak bawa _bentou_ , tidak bawa uang." ia menghitung dengan jari-jari kecoklatannya.

Matanya memicing tajam. Bahkan aku dapat melihat adanya taring kecil disudut bibirnya yang mencuat keluar. "Menurut mu~ apa yang akan kulakukan untuk menghukum mu, huh?"

Tubuhku bergetar saat melihat seringai lebar tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Hem~ mungkin~ aku perlu saran Akashi, untuk hukumanmu." ia tersenyum begitu lebar saat mengatakannya. Membuat tubuhku menggigil ketakutan.

"Ja-jangan!"pintaku padanya dengan wajah memelas. "Ku-kumohon jangan Akashi,"ucapku penuh ketakutan.

Aku pernah hampir buta karena dicoblos gunting olehnya saat aku lupa mengerjakan pr Aomine.

Aomine menarik rambut panjangku yang terurai. "Mungkin~ aku perlu membuat mu makan masakan Satsuki."

Aku menjerit takut dengan suara pelan.

Tanganku berusaha menarik-narik rambutku yang dipegang kuat oleh Aomine.

"Ja-jangan … kumohon. Jangan,"pintaku—lagi—sambil menangis tersedu.

"Atau~ bagaimana dengan menguncimu di ruang biologi bersama Nigou?"

Wajahku memucat, dan itu membuat tawanya menjadi semakinkeras serta kencang.

"Bagus-bagus." ia lepaskan rambutku dari tangannya dan mulai bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Temui aku di atap 5 menit sebelum bel pulang. Telat semenit aku benar-benar akan membuatmu tidur di kuburan,"ancamnya, sebelum ia berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana.

" _Uwabaki_ jelek mu bisa kau ambil di belakang gudang serba guna."

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat, atau Yori- _san_ akan membakarnya bersama sampah-sampah."

Ia berlalu dari hadapanku setelah memberitahuku hal itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun segera berlari menuruni tangga untuk kegudang belakang.

Dapat ku lihat bayangan Aomine yang berbelok menuju ruang kelasnya.

Meski hanya sekejap. Aku melihatnya. Senyum lebar mengerikan yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

* * *

 _\- - - Beberapa tahun lalu - - -_

Saat itu adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah dasar.

Aku benar-benar menantikannya.

Menantikan bagaimana aku akan bertemu dengan orang-orang.

Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Amerika dengan kedua orangtuaku dan kakek-nenekku. Aku tinggal disebuah desa kecil. Dengan pekerjaan kakek-nenekku sebagai peternak, masa kecilku tak pernah kesepian walau orangtuaku setiap hari sibuk bekerja di kota.

Namun, karena pekerjaan orangtuaku pula kini aku pindah ke Jepang. Tanah kelahiran Ayahku dan aku. Tapi, meski aku lahir disini, aku besar di Amerika, sehingga bahasa Jepang ku sangat buruk.

Untungnya, sebelum kami benar-benar pindah orangtuaku mengundang guru les bahasa kerumah.

Tapi, saat aku sudah disini.

Semuanya benar-benar kosong.

Kakek-nenekku dari pihak ayah sudah lama tiada, bahkan sebelum aku lahir. Disini pun kami tinggal di apartement.

Setiap aku bangun tidak pernah ada orang dirumah. Yang tersedia hanya sarapan diatas meja dan beberapa tumpuk makanan beku yang bisa ku hangatkan di _microwave_.

Aku rindu Amerika.

Aku rundu kakek dan nenekku.

Aku rindu aroma jerami dan jagung muda saat pagi hari. Aku rindu suara jelek traktor milik ku. Aku rindu dengan suara sapi dan kotekan ayam di peternakan. Aku bahkan mulai rindu dengan cicitan burung pemakan gandum di ladang.

Di Jepang tidak ada orang.

Hanya ada aku sendiri di _apartement_ luas ini.

Mangkanya~

Aku begitu bersemangat dengan hari pertamaku masuk sekolah.

"Sudah siap, sayang?" ayahku melongok dari pintu kamar.

Aku menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar padanya. "Sudah,"jawabku dengan riang.

Ayah ku tersenyum simpul sebelum mengacak rambutku. "Ayo berangkat."

Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan bersemangat sebegai jawaban.

* * *

Aku duduk diam dibangku ku dengan perasaan gelisah. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat, dan itu artinya ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk berbincang. Ku tolehkan kepalaku kekiri dan kekanan, mencari sosok yang sekiranya dapat ku ajak berteman. Irisku yang berwarna merah—hati tiba-tiba terfokus pada dua sosok yang duduk dipojok depan kelas. Yang satu bersurai pendek dengan warna biru langit, sementara yang satunya bersurai _hot_ _pink_ yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Ku perhatikan cara mereka berbicara satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka tipe yang lembut dan pengertian.

Ku tarik kedua sudut bibir ku keatas, sebelum aku mulai menyahut bekal makan siang ku dan mulai berlari menuju kearah mereka.

Namun, belum sampai aku berada didepan mereka, tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dan terjungkal kebelakang.

"Aduh!"pekikku pelan. Mataku terpejam sementara tanganku menepuk-nepuk pantatku yang ngilu akibat bertabrakkan dengan lantai.

Dan saat aku membuka mata, irisku lantas membola. Sosok itu tinggi. Sanggat tinggi. Benar-benar tinggi.

Mulutku terbuka-tutup hendak bicara, namun tak ada satu pun yang keluar darinya.

"Kalau jalan pakai mata,"katanya jengkel dengan wajah malas, surainya yang berwarna _dark violet_ sepundak membuatku yang melihat dari dinginnya lantai mengkerut ketakutan.

"Ma-maaf . . ."aku bergumam dengan suara yang begitu lirih, kurasa ia mungkin hampir tak mendengar apa yang kuucapkan.

Sosok yang begitu tinggi itu mendecih pelan, sebelum kembali berjalan melewatiku. Seolah tak ada apa-apa.

Ku hembuskan nafas lega setelahnya. Aku bahkan baru sadar jika untuk beberapa saat lalu aku menahan nafas ku.

Tiba-tiba mataku terasa panas, dan tak terasa bulir-bulir dingin mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipi ku, aku senggukkan pelan sebelum ku seka air _liquid_ bening tersebut dengan lengan bajuku.

Lalu, saat aku kembali melihat kedepan, saat itulah ku lihat ada sebuah tangan yang terulur padaku. Ku dongakkan kepalaku keatas untuk melihat siapa yang mengulurkan tangan padaku.

Ia berwajah cuek, mungkin hampir sama menyebalkannya dengan si raksasa ungu tadi, matanya sipit dan merucing agak lebar, namun meruncing dibagian ujung luar. Ia tak tersenyum, bahkan mungkin ia tak bisa tersenyum. Dan ia memandangku dengan wajah datar.

Aku sebenarnya tak ingin menyambut uluran tangannya, namun akan sangat tak sopan jika aku hanya diam saja sementara ia sudah repot-repot mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Ku lemparkan senyum terbaikku padanya, sebelum mulai menjabat tangannya. "Terima kasih,"ujarku padanya. Tapi, belum sampai aku benar-benar berdiri, ia melepaskan tangannya dariku.

Dan aku pun kembali terjatuh.

"Uups~ maaf~ kurasa kau kurang erat memegangnya,"ujarnya sambil terbahak.

Aku sendiri hanya diam, tak bergerak dari tempatku terjatuh. Aku terlalu bingung dengan apa yang barusan trjadi.

"Maaf saja . . . aku tak mungkin membantu anak haram sepertimu."

Mataku terbelalak, dan kurasa seluruh kelas juga terkaget. Karena aku tak mendengar gema tawa itu lagi.

"A . . . apa maksudmu . . ."

Ia menyunggingkan senyum paling menyebalkan yang pernah kulihat.

"Ayahmu rambutnya hitam, sedang ibumu rambutnya merah, terus bagaimana kau bisa punya rambut berwarna dua? Sudah jelas kan kalau kau itu anak haram,"jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ti . . . tidak . . . a-aku anaknya Papa sama Mama."aku berbicara dengan terisak, mataku kembali tergenang dengan air mata.

Aku kembali menahan nafas saat ku lihat ia memajukan wajahnya hingga begitu dekat kearah ku. Aku bahkan dapat mencium aroma _blueberry_ lembut darinya."Kau bahkan punya alis aneh, kau pasti dikutuk oleh _Kami_ - _sama_ karena berbuat jahat dikehidupanmu yang lalu."

"Tidak!"aku berteriak dengan lantang. "Kakekku juga punya alis seperti ini, _kok_!"belaku pada sosok menjengkelkan itu.

Ia kembali melempar senyum mengerikan kearah ku. "Da~~n, bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika kakekmu juga alis aneh seperti itu?"ia bertanya dengan nada main-main yan terdengar begitu jahat ditelingaku. "Sedang aku bahkan tak kenal kakekmu,"lanjutnya dengan mencibir.

Aku terdiam. Mataku mulai terasa panas, sedang kedua tanganku terkepal erat, aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangis.

"Dai- _chan_!"bentakan keras terdengar membelah kerumunan yang mengerubungiku.

Mataku kembali membulat melihat sosok dengan surai _hot_ _pink_ dikuncir kuda berjalan mendekat dengan menghentak.

"Sa-satsuki!"sosok yang dipanggil 'Dai- _chan_ ' terpekik kaget sebelum mulai berlari bersama rombongannya, menjauh.

"Kamu tidak apa, Kagami- _san_?"

Tubuhku menegang saat mendengar suara halus berbicara dari sebelah kiriku. Spontan aku pun menoleh, dan wajahku berubah pucat saat melihat mata bulat besar dengan iris _light_ _cyan_ menatap ku khawatir.

"Huwaaaaahhhh~"

Dan hal terakhir yang kuingat hanya kegelapan.

* * *

Setelahnya kehidupan sekolahku tak lagi sama.

Aku bahkan lebih suka di Amerika.

Disana ada kakek dan nenekku yang akan menyambutku saat aku pulang sekolah. Ada banyak hewan ternak yang bisa ku jahili saat aku sengangg. Aku juga punya lumayan banyak teman bermain disana.

Tapi.

Disini semuanya berbeda.

Tak ada siapapun saat aku bangun tidur, dan masih tak ada siapapun saat aku akan pergi tidur. Aku pun hanya bisa nonton televisi saat sengang. Aku juga tak punya teman. Dan yang terburuk.

Aku selalu diganggu.

Tiap hari aku menangis diam-diam.

Entah karena benda milikku hilang, atau karena aku terjatuh.

Dan yang leih buruk.

Yang menindasku adalah Aomine.

Ia bukan hanya merampas bekalku, tapi juga uang sakuku.

Atau jika ia bosan, ia mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sangat buruk padaku.

Aku pernah mencoba melawannya, dan itu berakhir dengan rambutku yang penuh dengan permen karet, serta pakaianku yang ditumpahi cat tembok.

Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Kuroko tidak ditindas juga, padahal kan dia begitu lemah. Lebih lemah dari ku malahan.

Tapi, setelah ku fikir lagi, ia tak ditindas karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis seperti hantu. Lalu, Momoi. Ia ternyata adalah sahabat Aomine dari bayi. Belum lagi fakta jika ia adalah tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Aku yakin itu yang membuat Aomine terlihat agak lumayan takut padanya.

"Kagamin?" panggilan pelan dan tepukan dipunggung tangan kiriku membuatku segera bangun dari lamunku.

"I-iya? Ada apa?"aku bertanya dengan gugup.

Momoi tertawa sejenak sebelum mulai berbicara, "Daritadi kulihat alisnya Kagamin bergerak-gerak lucu, jadi kufikir Kagamin mungkin sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik."

Wajah ku memerah saat mendengar ucapan Momoi.

"Mungkin, Kagami- _san_ sedang memikirkan orang yang ia sukai."

Tubuhku tersentak sebelum aku memekik dengan keras. "Kuroko! Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku!"

Kuroko menatap ku dengan wajahnya yang datar, "Tapi, aku sudah disini dari tadi."

"BOHONG!"semburku padanya.

Sementara aku sibuk berdebat dengan Kuroko, dapatku dengar suara tawa rlirih Momoi.

Andai.

Andai saja aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Aomine.

Mungkin masa-masa sekolah dasarku akan lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku.

Tak terasa sudah enam tahun aku bertahan pulang-pergi menimba ilmu dari neraka mengerikan bernama sekolah dasar Teiko.

Aku berdiri diatas atap sambil merenungi nasib sembari memikirkan masa depan (mungkin).

Setelah ini Momoi dan Kuroko akan bersekolah di SMP Teiko, dan sepertinya Aomine juga akan kesana.

Itu sedikit membuatku senang. Karena itu artinya aku bisa menjauh darinya. Apa lagi, tak jauh dari lokasi _apartement_ ku ada sekolah baru yang baru dua tahun dibuka. Sekolahnya memang kecil untuk ukuran sekolah-sekolah lain yang lebih ternama, namun fasilitasnya cukup memadai. Belum lagi fakta jika sekolah itu cukup dekat dengan _apartement_ ku.

Aku sudah bilang pada ayahku untuk menyekolahkanku disana, dan beruntungnya Beliau setuju.

Mungkin karena lokasinya yang strategis yang dekat dengan stasiun, _halte_ _bus_ , dan pusat perbelanjaan, sehingga aku bisa mudah diantar-jemput Papa atau Mama.

Aku tersenyum diam-diam.

Selamat tinggal hari buruk~~~

* * *

Atau itulah yang aku harapkan.

Nyatanya hidup tak seindah _ekspetasi_.

Proses penerimaan murid barunya benar-benar membuat tulangku hampir patah.

Oh, tapi mungkin aku sudah menemukan klub yang sesuai.

Aku berfikir soal _baseball_ , mungkin akan menarik saat aku melempar bola lengkung dengan begitu tunggi dan akurat. Atau mungkin akan begitu menakjubkan dan memukau kala aku dapat memukul bola yang sulit.

Sukut-sudut bibir ku tertarik dengan lembut saat aku memvisualisasikan hal itu dalam benak ku.

Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena setelahnya aku malah mendapati diriku tengah terduduk dijalanan dengan iris yang berkedip bingung beberapa kali. Sepertinya aku terlalu asik saat melamun, sampai aku tak sadar jika aku kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis disuruh-suruh oleh para _senior_.

Saat aku sedang asik mengeluh tentang pantatku yang berciuman dengan lantai, saat itu pula aku melihat sebuah tangan terlur kearahku. Segera saja aku menyambutnya, sembari mengucapkan kata "Terima ka—" dan sebelum aku benar-benar selesai mengucapkannya, aku pun melihat sosok yang memberi ku uluran tangan.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati,"ucapnya dengan nada dalam pada ku, sebelum berlalu.

Dan setelah beberapa menit aku terdiam seperti patung bodoh. Aku pun segera berteriak kaget.

"I-I-I-I-itu…ta-ta-tadi…A-a-a-a-a-aomine Da-da-da-daiki!"pekik ku kencang sambil meremas rambut ku. "Aaaaaghhhhhh~~"

Aku pun segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat tinggalku.

Dari semua orang dimuka bumi! Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus orang paling menyebalkan itu yang me-me-melihat ku mengenakan rok bodoh yang terbuat dari rumbaian tali rafia dan alang-alang?

Ugh, kini aku benci tantangan dari _senpai_ ku!

* * *

Ini sudah 2 bulan yang damai semenjak aku menginjak bangku SMP.

Hidupku jauh lebih tenang dan normal dari yang kubayangkan.

Aku bergabung dengan klub baseball pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya aku keluar karena hanya aku satu-satunya perempuan disana. Kini aku mengikuti klub tata-boga. Dan itu hanya satu dari beberapa kehidupan sekolah normal yang baru bisa aku raih.

Aku tak pernah dibully lagi, dan kini aku juga termasuk dalam golongan orang populer.

Setiap aku masuk gerbang sekolah selalu saja ada yang menyapa ku. Begitu pula saat aku menganti sepatu di loker. Dan itu benar-benar membuat ku bahagia.

Aku juga selalu berusaha untuk menghindari konflik. Mencoba berteman dengan siapa saja. Lalu yang terpenting adalah bersikap sebaik mungkin pada semua orang.

Aku tak mau hal buruk yang ku alami saat masih sekolah dasar terulang kembali. Aku bahkan tak melihat adanya satu anak pun yang satu sekolahan denganku dulu di SD, dan itu benar-benar membuat ku lega. Kebanyakan anak-anak dari sekolah dasar ku memilih untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang ternama.

Kini aku juga memiliki teman sebangku yang baik.

Namanya Furihata Kouki. Dia anak laki-laki yang mudah canggung, tapi kami dapat akrab dengan cepat.

Dan ku harap hari-hari seperti ini berlangsung selamanya.

* * *

Aku mengkerutkan kening saat melihat gerombolan aneh didepan gerbang sekolah ku. Apa ada kecelakaan? Atau mungkin ada lubang besar didepan areal sekolah ku?

Aku berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan.

Posturku yang tinggi bahkan masih belum mampu untuk dapat melihat apa yang ada didepan sana.

Aku hanya dapat mendengar sayup-sayup ucapan samar. "Tenang-tenang, aku layani semuanya." dan itu adalah satu-satunya suara pria diantara gerombolan siswi disana.

Aku mengendikkan bahu acuh. Kurasa itu artis atau semacamnya.

* * *

Kelas begitu riuh hari ini. Dan aku tak mau ambil bagian dalam apapun itu.

Surai _gradasiku_ ku kuncir _twintail_ , dengan pita putih ditiap sisinya. Aku bertopang dagu, sambil sesekali mencoret-coret bukuku.

Ini sudah empat hari semenjak Furihata pindah sekolah. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku bosan. Tak ada yang bisaku ajak bicara.

Kini aku mulai kesal pada diri ku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa begitu tidak begitu perduli pada teman sebangku ku? Bahkan alamat _email_ nya pun aku tak tau.

Pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka. Menunjukkan sosok tegap dengan aura suram yang ketara.

Guru matematika. Hitam. Kelam. Gelap. Jahat. Banyak PR. Banyak rumus. Tidak faham. Keluar.

Aku mendesah dalam hati.

Sekarang siapa yang akan mengajariku jika aku tidak faham pelajaran hitung-hitungan ini?

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru."

Aku mengangkat alis tertarik. Tak biasanya guru mengerikan ini bicara lumayan santai.

"Menggantikan wali kelas kalian, saya yang akan memperkenalkan dia pada kalian."

Seluruh kelas bersorak penuh semangat.

"Silahkan masuk,"ucapnya kemudian.

Tak berapa lama langkah kaki yang mantap terdengar memasuki ruang kelas.

Seluruh ruang tiba-tiba hening.

Dan aku tak perduli itu.

Pelajaran ini jauh lebih membutuhkan konsentrasi, jadi aku hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala untuk fokus pada simbol-simbol aneh dibuku paketku.

* * *

Yang pertama membuatku sadar adalah bunyi nyaring dari bel istirahat. Kepalaku yang hampir meledak tiba-tiba seperti baru lagi saat mendengar suara surga tersebut.

Aku segera mengeluarkan kotak makanku sebelum mulai berdiri. Kuikir makan diatap akan menyeyangkan. Apa lagi sekarang aku tanpa Furihata, kurasa memilih tempat yang seperti itu akan menyenangkan.

Baru aku menutup kembali tasku tiba-tiba saja _bentou_ ku sudah hilang dari hadapanku.

" _Are_?"aku berkedip beberapa kali sebelum merabai meja. "Perasaan tadi disini,"gumamku pelan.

"Mencari ini?"sebuah suara lembut namun berat terdengar berbisik disebelahku.

Jantungku seolah melompat keluar saat kudengar suara deru nafasnya.

Aku menoleh patah-patah kesebelah kiriku.

Sosok bersurai _navy_ itu menyeringai.

"Merindukanku?"

* * *

Hidup benar-benar seperti _roller_ _coaster_. Apa lagi semenjak Aomine datang, semua tak lagi sama.

Dan itu menjadi tahun terakhirku di Jepang. Sebenarnya ia tak mengangguku. Tak sering, maksudnya. Namun, ketakutan selalu saja menjalar disekujur tubuhku. Belum lagi fakta jika kami satu kelas, dan ia juga teman sebangku ku.

Selalu aku ingat, saat-saat paling mengerikan sekaligus memalukan dalam hidup ku, saat dimana aku baru pulang sekolah.

Deadunan yang bergoyang lembut saat diterpa angin, juga bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Harusnya itu menjadi suasana sore yang menyenangkan. Tapi, yang kuingat hanya teriakan. Pilu. Bernada tinggi. Diiringi tangisan.

Masihku ingat wajahnya.

Bagaimana ia tersenyum.

Aku membencinya.

Tapi juga takut padanya.

"Hei! Bagaimana jika aku pipis dimulut mu?"

Itu yang ia katakan saat ia memojokkan ku kedinding terdekat.

Aku begitu ketakutan, serta tertekan. aku bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata (meski hal ini sudah sangat sering terjadi saat berhadapan dengannya). telapak kakiku mendingin, dan udara disekitarku seolah menipis.

"Sepertinya seru,"bisiknya tepat ditelingaku.

Irisku membola. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan saat tangan berkulit kecoklatannya menyentuh pundakku dan menekannya kebawah, hingga aku jatuh berlutut.

Dan hal terakhir yang kuingat sebelum aku berlari pulang dengan berderai air mata adalah. . .sebuah benda panjang yang masuk ditenggorokanku.

* * *

Setelahnya aku bahkan tak mau keluar kamar.

Aku terus-terusan menangis dan meminta pulang kerumah kakek-nenekku.

Bulan itu pula.

Aku pergi.

Meninggalkan semua hal buruk dan memulai kembali hari baru di Amerika.

— **FLASHBACK OFF** —

* * *

つづく

* * *

Nb : review saya balas melalui PM :D


	3. Chapter 3

Beruntung : Nasib yang baik

Ketidak berutungan : Nasib yang buruk

Nasib : Takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan atas diri seseorang

\- - - menurut Kbbi - - -

* * *

 **Kuroko No Basuke - - -** _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

(Un)Lucky - - - **ReRaibu**

 _Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAD EBI,_ _alur maju-mundur cantik mamen~,_ _Genderblend,_ _Kekerasan sexsual(mungkin), adegan pembullyan, hal-hal kotor lain dan lain sebagainya —uhuk—_

 _Beware : menggunakan beberapa sudut pandang, jadi hati-hati saat membaca_ :v

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fic ini.

* * *

Aku menyusuri gang sempit yang agak lembab dengan hati-hati.

Aku kembali mendecih dalam hati.

Ingin rasanya aku meludahi wajahnya yang jahat. Tapi, aku sadar. Bahwa itu merupakan hal yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun takkan dapatku lakukan.

Angan yang terlalu tinggi. Kenyataan dengan jalan yang berliku. Tempatku adalah dibawah. Mana mungkin aku bisa mendaki puncak tanpa harus melewatinya?

Menyedihkan.

Lantas kemana perginya begitu banyak nasehat dan ocehan yang kudapat dari konsultasi di Amerika?

Apa benar aku tak pernah berubah?

Selama ini?

Itu bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu terjadi!

Sudah bertahun-tahun lalu saat aku hampir akan dia telanjangi. Sudah bertahun-tahun lalu saat ia benar-benar memasukkan penisnya kedalam tenggorokanku.

Itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya!

Sungguh!

Itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu saat aku benar-benar merasa malu dan takut!

Sekarang aku sudah dewasa, bukan?

Sekarang harusnya aku sudah tidak takut lagi, benar?

Lantas kenapa aku lari?

Lantas kenapa kini aku menangis?

Lantas kenapa kini tubuhku bergetar hebat?

Lantas mengapa kini tepak tanganku terasa dingin?

Lalu, apa-apaan semua keringat ini?

Aku sudah dewasa, _kan_?

Aku berubah, _kan_?

Benar . . . _kan_?

 _Kan_?!

.

.

.

Ia terus berjalan dalam keheningan. Tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian tebal tampak masih bergetar halus. Angin malam menerbangkan helai-helaian surai merah-hitamnya dengan lembut. Wajah cantiknya disinari rembulan. Pipinya dihiasi rona tipis. Sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk jalanan beraspal dengan suara halus. Sayup-sayup—mungkin—dapat terdengar bising dari pusat perbelanjaan. Dinding-dinding berlumut masih ia lewati. Sebut saja ia terlalu malas untuk lewat dijalan utama. Apa lagi, seingatnya, Aomine tadi menyusulnya sambil membawa mobil.

Tiba-tiba giginya gemeretak.

Memikirkan tentangnya saja sudah membuatnya mual. Seolah ada sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar dari tenggorokannya. Perutnya bergejolak.

Dan ia masih berjalan.

Sambil mencoba menahan rasa ingin muntah yang menjengkelkan.

"Nona…"sebuah suara terlalu merdu sayup-sayup menyapa pendengarannya.

Ia berhenti melangkah.

Untuk sejenak nafasnya tertahan.

Tegukan ludah pahit ia buat. Wajahnya memucat. Bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah muda lembut kini tampak lebih putih.

Angin dingin berhembus menerpa kulitnya yang putih kemerahan. Menghantarkan rasa tak nyaman yang mengedor dinding jiwa.

Harusnya ia bertriak. Namun, bahkan untuk kembali melangkah saja ia seolah tak berdaya.

"Nona…"kembali, suara itu terdengar lagi. Masih lirih. Namun, terdengar lebih dekat dari yang pertama. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Bahkan, meski bibirnya terkatup rapat, dia masih dapat mendengar suara gemeretak halus. Apakah itu hanya imajinasinya?

Tiba-tiba semuanya hening.

Suara jangkrik yang tadi sempat terdengar pun seolah hanya khayalannya saja.

Dan entah perasaanya saja atau ini memang kenyataan, gang sempit itu tampak jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Bahkan kini, dinding bata berlapis lumut lembab yang sedari tadi menemaninya menghilang dari jarak pandang.

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

Iris berwarna dasar merah bergerak-gerak waspada.

"Nona…"kembali, suara itu terdengar, namun kini seperti bergumam.

Lembut.

Begitu lembut.

Tapi menusuk. Dingin dan mengerikan.

Seolah suara itu hendak mengobrak abrik jiwanya. Meski nyatanya raganya sudah membeku.

Ia begitu takut akan makhluk halus. Dan kini, ia bahkan tak tau tengah berhadapan dengan siapa.

Itu terlalu halus, serta lembut. Tapi, jika ditilik kembali, sebenarnya itu begitu dingin. Suara yang benar-benar akan mampu membuatmu menggigil dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu almari.

"Nona,"suara itu kembali, dan kini bukan hanya sekedar suara, namun juga diserta munculnya sosok nyata. Sosok itu cukup kurus, namun masih tampak berotot. Sosok bersurai kuning pucat itu mungkin setinggi 189cm atau lebih. Irisnya berwarna kuning lembut, hampir sebening madu. Bibirnya tipis, namun juga penuh, dengan warna _peach_ mengkilat. Ia juga mengenakan setelan jas yang cukup kuno jika dibandingkan dengan anting ditelinga kiri dan wajah porselennya yang bak model.

Sosok itu tersenyum kearah Kagami. Dingin. Bahkan meski senyumnya tampak begitu lebar. Itu masihlah tetap terasa dingin dan menusuk, seolah sosok serba kuning didepannya ada untuk menebar ketakutan.

Tampan, namun juga menyeramkan. Hanya itu yang terlintas dibenak Kagami sekarang.

"Tolong jangan menangis, Nona."sosok itu berkata santai sembari mengibaskan tangan kedepan. "Aku takkan melakukan hal jahat pada mu,"lanjutnya sembari tersenyum hangat, bibirnya membentuk lengkung sempurna, sementara kedua matanya sedikit tertarik tertutup. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara."

Kagami lagi-lagi meneguk ludah pahit.

Ia ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, bahkan untuk bicara saja ia—seolah—tak sanggup.

Sosok pemuda jangkung itu berjalan dengan santai mendekat kearahnya. Senyum maha lebar masihlah terpajang cantik diwajahnya.

Dan Kagami?

Bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan bagian tubuh saja ia mampu.

Sosok itu mendekat.

Dekat.

Dekat.

Dekat.

Dan semakin dekat.

Ia tersenyum begitu lebar. Memamerkan bibir berkilap lembut yang indah.

"Tak apa,"ujar sosok itu sembari mengelus wajah Kagami dengan jemarinya lembut. "Aku tak kan berbuat jahat pada mu." sosok itu tergelak geli, saat melihat bagaiman pucatnya wajah Kagami. "Aku . . . hanya ingin bicara."lembut, suaranya mengalun halus seperti sebuah desahan.

Sosok itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kagami. "Aku . . . bisa memberimu apapun yang kau inginkan."

Iris Kagami membola mendengarnya.

Bayangkan, ditawari akan diberikan apapun oleh orang asing yang bahkan tak kau kenal, tentu saja bingung, _kan_?

Meski takkan berlangsung lama.

"A . . . apapun . . .?!"

Sosok itu tersenyum makin lebar saat mendengar Kagami mengeluarkan suara. Meski itu lebih terdengar seperti suara kumur-kumur.

"Ya, apapun."

Sosok berkulit pucat itu mengangkat wajah Kagami dengan ujung telunjuk kanannya. "Namun . . . ada baiknya jika kau memikirkan dulu apa yang akan kau minta."

Kagami tak membalas.

Pikirannya penuh dengan apa yang harus ia minta.

Apakah ia harus minta agar Aomine dihilangkan keberadaanya dari muka bumi? Ataukah meminta agar Aomine disegerakan dicabut nyawanya? Ataukah meminta agar Aomine diberi azab yang pedih seperti dihujani api neraka? Dan lain sebagainya. _Toh_ , katanya dia bisa minta apapun, _kan_.

Pikiran mengenai permintaan dan Aomine benar-benar menginvasi nya.

Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Menimbang-nimbang apa yang hendak dimintanya. Kagami bahkan tak curiga jika bisa saja sosok didepannya hanya membual belaka.

Namun . . .

'Aku . . . memang sangat membenci Aomine . . . tapi …untuk memikirkannya menghilang dari kehidupan …bukankah agak jahat?'

Sosok itu diam-diam tertawa kecil, terutama saat melihat bagaimana wajah cantik Kagami mengkerut bingung.

"Jadi, Nona…"panggilnya meminta perhatian. "Apa~ kau sudah mengetahui apa yang kau mau?"

Iris merah-kehitaman Kagami bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Mu-mungkin …"gumamnya perlahan.

"Katakan. Apa yang kau inginkan . . . aku bisa mengabulkan apapun itu . . ."

Sekujur tubuh Kagami tegang. Ia agak takut untuk mengatakan apa keinginannya.

"Tak apa. Tak usah malu."

"Mu-mungkin . . . a-aku . . . . . . bi-bisakah kau membuat Aomine Daiki menjauh dariku?"

Sosok itu tersenyum. Kedua matanya membentuk lengkung, serupa dengan bibirnya.

"Menarik,"gumamnya pelan, sebelum tubuhnya berubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi seperti asap, dan kemudian memudar.

Setelahnya keadaan berubah menjadi seperti semula.

Gang gelap dengan dinding tinggi dari bata yang ditumbuhi oleh lumut, suara jangkrik yang begitu berisik, bau bekas hujan, dan suara bising dari areal perbelanjaan.

Kagami menjatuhkan diri diatas aspal basah.

"A-apa yang barusan terjadi?"tanyanya dengan suara pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia peluk tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Tapi . . .

Kini bukan getaran ketakutan seperti tadi yang terasa. Melainkan getaran kebahagiaan.

Ia sungguh tak sabar menanti hari esok.

.

.

.

Mungkin terdengar sangat bodoh.

Saat ia memutuskan untuk lewat jalanan utama untuk pergi ke kantor. Namun, ia begitu penasaran atas permintaannya kemarin. Meski jika dipikirkan kembali, pria bersurai kuning kemarin itu juga cukup mencurigakan.

Angin musim gugur bertiup lembut menerbangkan anak-anak rambutnya. Ia tersenyum. Menyambut hari yang baru.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau tau tidak?"

"Tau apa?"

"Kagami- _san_ akhir-akhir ini sering tersenyum, loh."

" _Uh_? Benarkah?"

"Iya-iya aku juga lihat. Sekarang dia juga tidak pernah telat datang lagi ke kantor."

"Bukan hanya itu! Tadi pagi aku lihat dia diparkiran _dengan_ mobil."

"E~eh? Dia bawa mobil?

"Bagaimana bisa? Kan dia belum lama bekerja disini!"

"Mungkin dia korupsi!"

"Hus! Jangan ngaco!"

"Kudengar sih orangtuanya yang di Amerika kaya raya."

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah dia sehabis kuliah kan langsung direkrut sama Bos!"

"Sepertiya sih begitu, kan kuliah di Amerika itu mahal."

"Tapi~ kan kalau pakai beasiswa bisa murah, ada yang gratis juga, kan?"

"Memang akan ditanggung 100% apa? Kan masih tetap keluar uang meski sedikit."

"Aku dengar dari pegawai kantor sebelah, katanya Kagami- _san_ itu anaknya konsultan keuangan."

"He~eh?! kaya sekali dong artinya."

"Ibunya juga desainer perhiasan."

"Oh, pantas. Dia selalu _fashionable_."

Dan bisik-bisik seperti itu akhir-akhir ini selalu didengar oleh Kagami, ia tak pernah geram, malahan ia begitu bahagia mendengarnya. Apa lagi semenjak ia bertemu dengan sosok kuning itu. Segala hal jadi mudah baginya, seperti di Amerika. Tak ada masalah dan tak ada Aomine.

Ah~ Aomine~

Ia bahkan hampir lupa jika ada makhluk berkulit coklat dengan bersurai biru tua yang hidup dilingkungannya.

.

.

.

Kini sudah hampir enam bulan ia tinggal di Negeri matahari terbit. Dan sudah lima bulan emat minggu sudah ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Aomine. Itu benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Ia tak lagi merasa ketakutan saat hendak pergi ke _minimarket_ , ia juga tak perlu harap-harap cemas sewaktu hendak _hang_ _out_ dengan teman-temannya. Yang paling penting, ia tak perlu lagi lewat jalan tikus hanya untuk menghindari Aomine.

Sekarang hidup benar-benar tampak sempurna dimatanya, tak ada Aomine dan tak ada ketakutan apapun disekitarna.

Bunyi dari dentingan es batu dan gelas kaca terdengar dimana-mana. Ini pesta teman sekantornya. Dan ia tak punya ketakutan apapun yang membayangi jiwanya. Aomine sudah hilang, dan itu artinya semua keberuntungan ada dipihaknya. Suara tawa yang menggema bercampur dengan musik lembut yang mengalun ditelinganya. Ia tertawa pelan, namun senyum dibibirnya semakin lama semakin lebar, rasa takut dalam dadanya sudah sirna, tergantikan olh perasaan lega yang membuncah.

"Tambah!"teriaknya sembari mendorong gelas kearah bartander. Pria bermata sipit itu mengkerutkan dahi "Nona, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak,"ujarnya mengingatkan. Yang dipanggil 'Nona' memandang sayu dengan tatapan tak suka. "Kau kan dibayar, tau!"teriaknya nyaring "Cepat beri aku lagi,"lanjutnya tak sabar.

Pria dengan surai malam itu tak membantah walau wajahnya menunjukkan kehawatiran.

Semakin gelap langit diluar, semakin keras pula suara musik disana terdengar. Menghentak dan seolah memukul-mukul dada. Degupan dan dentuman ada dimana-mana. Aroma alkohol tercium menyengat dari seluruh penjuru ruang.

Satu-satunya wanita dengan surai merah-hitam disana tertawa-tawa. Membuat beberapa teman kerjanya menjauh teratur karena racauannya. Ia masih saja meminta minuman walau sudah tampak merah seluruh wajahnya, uap tipis terkepul dari bibirnya yang sewarna persik, ia masih bicara tak tentu arah. Bahkan kini, ia menggeret-geret semua orang yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Membuat banyak orang memilih menghindarinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini orang-orang semakin kejam pada ku _ya_ ,"ujarnya mengajak bicara si bartender.

Pria bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum, membuat kelereng hitamnya tersembuyi dalam kelopak matanya yang berbulu mata lebat. Jemarinya yang panjang menuangkan isi didalam botol bening pada gelas milik wanita cantik bersurai gradasi tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari semakin gelap, dan pesta masih belum akan berakhir. Kagami sudah benar-benar mabuk, hingga tak sadar jika ia hampir memarahi Bosnya yang tak sengaja menyenggol pundaknya. Untung saja ada beberapa orang temannya yang mau repot-repot menyeretnya menjauh .

Terkadang ia tertawa. Namun, seringnya ia menangis. Orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya sering mengkerutkan dahi saat memandang kearahnya. Ia terlihat cantik dengan surai merah berujung warna hitam panjang yang lurus, pakaiannya terdiri dari jeans ketat berwrna biru dan atasan kaus longar bergambar bendera Amerika. Wanita cantik yang sedang mabuk tentulah menjadi pemandangan yang menggiurkan, belum lagi bila ia berjalan-jalan kepenjuru ruang tanpa tujuan. Tapi, nyatanya tak ada satupun yang mau mengusik wanita tersebut. Kecuali siap dimaki oleh bibir _peach_ nya.

Mungkin.

Kecuali, sosok yang baru masuk kedalam bar dan menarik perhatian. Ia menganakan kemaja lengan panjang berwarna biru tua yang dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam pekat. Wajahnya tampan saat ditimpa cahaya lampu. Kulitnya kecoklatan, sementara irisnya berwarna biru tua berkilat tajam.

"Wah, Aomine- _san_ ,"teguran halus terdengar dari pria gendut yang datang menghampiri sosok setinggi 192 cm itu. Pria tambun beruban itu tampak membawa botol bir sembari berjalan sempoyongan mendekat.

"Duduklah,"perintahnya dengan senyum terkembang. "Jangan sungkan, ini pesta anak buahku sebagai ucapan syukur atas kenaikan pangkatnya,"jelasnya sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung tegap milik pria yang memiliki gurat halus didahi dan pelipis itu. "Nikmatilah pestanya,"lanjut pria tambun tersebut sembari meminum bir langsung dari botolnya. Yang diajak bicara hanya diam sembari melempar senyum simpul, sebelum mulai memesan minuman yang ia inginkan.

Malam masih panjang.

Ia disini untuk pesta, _kan_?

.

.

.

Ia berbaur dengan baik, saling tertawa dan bercanda ria bersama dengan para pengunjung pesta yang lain. Malam makin larut, dan aroma alkohol pun tercium semakin tajam dari penjuru ruangan. Irama musik yang tak karuan masih terdengar mengudara, bersama tubuh-tubuh setengah limbung lantai dansa pun terisi penuh dengan tubuh mereka-mereka yang tengah menari.

Ia masih menikmati gelas birnya dengan damai, ia bahkan tak menyadari akan hadirnya sosok yang mengisi kursi disampingnya. Ia masih terus tersenyum, pada bartender yang mengatakan lelucon-lelucon lucu kepadnya, sebelum pundak tegapnya terasa berat.

Merah.

Meski samar ia sangat yakin, jika kepala yang tengah bersandar dibahunya adalah kepala dengan surai merah meski ada kilatan samar berwarna hitam dibawahnya.

"Nona,"panggilnya lembut, mencoba menarik perhatian pemilik surai sewarna api, dan itu tidak sia-sia. Beberapa detik setelah panggilan pelannya, iris sewarna darah terlihat mendongak padanya, bibirnya sedikit terbuka dengan warna _peach_ lembut, sementara pipinya merona tipis. Sosok tegap dengan kulit dim terdiam, sejenak ia menahan nafas. Bola mata itu adalah yang terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Hangat, panas, membakar, namun juga lembut dan rapuh.

ia tak tau bagaimana awalnya, yang ia ingat ia sudah begitu dekat dengan iris berwarna merah tua tersebut. Belahan bibirnya begitu lembut dan kenyal, ia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana memburunya nafas dari pemilik surai gradasi tersebut.

Ia menciumnya.

Benar.

Ia bawa dagu pemilik nama 'Taiga' itu mendekat padanya, menciumnya.

Benar-benar sebuah ciuman.

Bukan sebuah kecupan seperti yang pernah ia lakukan padanya semasa SMP. Ini benar-benar ciuman. Panas, basah, dan memabukkan, Aomine mulai sanksi jika ini disebabkan oleh alkohol. Rasa manis yang terkecap dilidahnya begitu nyata, begitu menggiurkan.

Ia harus memilikinya.

Si surai merah tua.

Untuknya.

Hanya untuknya.

Selamanya.

* * *

fin

* * *

A/N :

Duh saya bingung mau ngomong apa :v

yang jelas aku baahgia sekali akhirnya bisa buat Kagami Female Version (9'0')9 meski tidak sebaik yang aku bayangkan (-.- :)

dan ini berasa maso sekali :'

mungkin aku harus buat Aomine Female Version yang maso juga biar imbang? —digetok Aomine FC—

ah, ini cuma cerita karangan belaka loh pemirsa :3

jangan dianggap beneran :'

saya jadi gak enak kalau misalnya kalian berfikiran begitu :v

ah ngomong-ngomong itu ada tebak-tebakannya sih

tapi ga tebak-tebakan juga sih :v —terus maksud lo gimana—

pokoknya itu alesan kenapa Kagami bisa ketemu sama bang Ao lagi ya karena permintaannya sendiri diawal

soalnya dia kan minta : **"Mu-mungkin . . . a-aku . . . . . . bi-bisakah kau membuat Aomine Daiki menjauh dariku?"**

dia minta dijauhkan dari bang Ao

tapi kalo dia yang deketin ya gak bisa

dibagian ini tadi aku jelaskan : " ... ia bahkan tak menyadari akan hadirnya sosok yang mengisi kursi disampingnya."

itu alesan kenapa dia bisa ketemu lagi :v

soalnya dia mintanya sableng/loh

dan dia juga mavuk (- - ;)

jadi anak-anak, ingatlah untuk menjahui minuman beralkohol '-')b

oh iya, bagian si kuning yang tadi muncul seiprit itu terinspirasi dari adegan diWebtoon genre horor berjudul Friday : Forbidden Tales chapter Dunia Yang Sempurna

yang kata-katanya ngena banget tuh menurut ku yang ini :

" **Karena mungkin pilihannya bisa jadi penting, tapi hasilnya mungkin tidak ... "**

yang menurut ku itu karakternya kayak Ryuk di Death Note

nah, sebelum kita benar-benar berpisah baiknya aku bales review dulu u.u)/

 **riryzha :** iya tuh bang Ao jahat :v harusnya dia beli burger aja yang banyak :3

—Aomine : yang ada juga elu thor yang jahat! Kan elu yang buat!

Ri, percayalah sama abang, ini semua hanya salah paham. Please, jangan ada kata putus diantara kita authornya aja tuh yang keterlaluan—

 **sakurahikaru16 :** jangan cuma dipikul gak bakal kapok dia, coba dibakar aja *nogmporin*

—Aomine : apa salah Daiki, Kami-sama?!"—

ya gitu ajalah .-.)\

pokoknya diucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih dengan penuh rasa cinta dan bunga-bunga pada semua yang mau baca, review, follow, fav, cuma lihat dan telepati

semuanya aja pokoknya

terima kasih banyak (/'0')/


End file.
